


Thinking of You

by orphan_account



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Thoughts, Fandomstuck, Fandomstuck Royalty AU, Gay, Gay For You, Hardcore Crush, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Sherlock - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a castle all alone can have effects on people. For Doctor Who, Sherlock is the only person he has on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short I'm very tired and I wrote this in like ten minutes.

Many people would agree that castles could get very lonely when you don’t have anyone to share them with, especially big ones. Even with all the servants milling about, Doctor Who still felt very lonely within his domain. Although every time Sherlock would visit him, he felt a lot less lonely. It was just every time he left, the emptiness inside him would come back, and for the longest time he couldn’t figure out why this was. But with each passing day he found himself alone, his thoughts always drifted to Sherlock.  
It didn’t take long for his infatuation to grow, which soon grew to full on adoration for the stoic noble. In his eyes he was nearly perfect, his thoughts eventually being consumed by him. Even though he felt strongly towards him, he never had the courage to tell him. Each time he visited, Doctor hid his feelings knowing Sherlock would surely take notice.  
One day it got to the point where Sherlock was all he could think about, those thoughts slowly became dirty and perverted. When they became too much to bear he excused himself to his room, hoping he would be able to sate his desires.  
After confirming he was alone he undressed himself until he was left with nothing but a shirt on, then climbed into bed. It didn’t take long for him to start thinking of Sherlock again, picturing how incredible he would look without clothes on. As his thoughts wandered his hand drifted down to his crotch and he took ahold of his semi-hard member, and he slowly began to stroke it to full hardness. At first his pace was slow, each stroke adding onto the sensation that was growing in his dick. Images of Sherlock’s own cock, thinking of how big it was or how amazing it would taste.  
His hand jerked up and down his length, feeling precum gather then drip down his shaft only to be taken along with his hand. As he felt the precum gathering on his cock, he slowed down just enough to run his thumb over the head to wipe it off. The sensation caused him to moan audibly, his head resting on the headboard and his eyes loosely closed from bliss. With another moan, he increased his pace as he felt the pressure in his cock build. Each movement of his hand caused more precum to leak from his tip, making it pointless to try to wipe it away anymore. The lewd sounds of his hand jerking his member and his own moans drowned out the soft sounds of footsteps approaching his door.  
“Oh Sherlock…” he moaned as he bucked his hips against his hand. Just as the door swung open Doctor moaned Sherlock’s name again and came into his hand, feeling his hearts pounding in his chest. Some of the cum landed on his chest while the rest leaked from his hand onto the sheets. It didn’t take long for him to notice the change in light, urging him to open his eyes to see the man he masturbated to standing in the door.  
Quickly he struggled to cover himself with blankets while his face grew a deep red.  
“S-Sherlock!” he stuttered as he hid under the covers. His hearts pounded faster as he watched him shut the door behind him.  
“I knew you had feelings for me but I didn’t know it was that bad,” Sherlock said as he walked over to the side of his bed. “Is this the first time you’ve done this while thinking of me?”  
“Well… No, not really. This is just the first time you caught me doing it, of course…” He murmured, licking his lips quickly to make them less dry.  
“I can see that,” He replied. Doctor cast a quick glance down at Sherlock’s own crotch, seeing a small yet recognizable bump of an erection poking at his pants.  
“Did you like seeing me do that?” He asked as he looked back up at Sherlock, with a small smile on his face.  
“Maybe…” Sherlock admitted, making no attempt to hide his arousal. Doctor sat up more in bed, eager to find a way to pleasure him as well.  
“I can help you if you like,” He offered with a small smile.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“I could blow you, I’d be more than happy to.”  
With that, he saw Sherlock noticeably blush at the statement. It only took a few seconds though for him to nod then step back to make room for him. After seeing his approval, Doctor pushed the blankets aside and swung his legs over the bed. Gently he had Sherlock sit on the edge of the bed, then he got down on his knees and began to undo his pants.  
“I promise I can make it feel good,” Doctor murmured to him as he pulled his pants and underwear so he could see his semi-hard dick.  
“I have no doubts that you will,” He replied with a small smile. Doctor smiled back then took his dick into his hands, then heard him groan lightly with the gesture. Moving it up he took the tip into his mouth and ran his tongue over the head of his dick, then moved to circling his tongue around the girth of his shaft. Very quickly his cock grew hard, making Doctor smile as he was as big as he always pictured him to be.  
After only a short moment he ran his tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, then started to take his length into his mouth. When he started to suck on him, Sherlock sat back on his hands with a low moan. Doctor wasted no time taking as much of his length as he could into his mouth before he felt he would gag, using a hand to stroke the rest of his length. As he started to suck on his cock more he felt Sherlock tangle his fingers in his hair, then heard him let out another moan.  
To increase his pleasure he began to bob his head, sucking harder each time he went up. Precum dripped from his tip into his mouth, each time he tasted it he licked the head of his cock. Some of the cum escaped with his saliva as he bobbed his head faster, feeling it easier to with his slickened member. His mind was caught up in sucking him he didn’t hear Sherlock give a gentle warning to him that he was going to cum. Eager to test his limits though he moved his hand and started to take more of his length into his throat.  
It came as a surprise when he felt Sherlock release his load into his mouth, a good portion of the cum leaking from his mouth as he slowed to a stop. Slowly he pulled himself off of his cock while swallowing as much of his cum as he could, though most of it dripped from his mouth. He tried to lick his lips clean, though he eventually just wiped it off with his arm. Suddenly Sherlock bent down and kissed him once his lips were clean, causing Doctor to blush deeper.  
“You could have said something sooner you know,” Sherlock told him, pulling him up next to him.  
“I was a little worried about what you’d say. I know how you are about romance,” Doctor told him, feeling himself naturally gravitate towards him until he was leaning on his shoulder.  
“You’re not wrong about that, but from now on it’s going to take more than just a blowjob to win me over. I know you can handle that though,” He told him, then wrapped an arm around him.  
“I can certainly do that.” Doctor replied with a smile, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Although it wasn’t exactly a very formal or dignified way, he was happy that he had Sherlock much closer to him now.


End file.
